


A City of Secrets (badly kept, but still)

by Closeted_Bookworm



Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Character Study, Gen, hoooo that's a lotta character tags, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: Alexandria's unnatural population has always been unusually high, and even more roam the surrounding Stevenside Forest. They keep to themselves most of the time, but almost all have at least a few connections to others. Here they are, laid out in simple biographies.(Basically I made an AU, here's what supernatural creature everyone is and backstory snippets)
Relationships: No way am I typing out all these relationship combos
Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Dream Team +Skeppy 'cus backstory reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for stories within this series. But you most likely knew that already.

**Dream-** Vampire. He was turned about a decade ago when he became the unlucky first meal of another newly turned vampire, who neglected to hypnotize him beforehand and didn’t know enough about their magic to prevent the curse from spreading to the person he was feeding from. He fought the young blood-sucker off in time to prevent himself from bleeding out, and luckily the scent of the blood on his clothes attracted Techno, who had just finished his own meal and was able to teach him what he needed to know about being undead. 

**George-** Human. His grandfather was a vampire hunter, so he knows more about the world of unnaturals than most people, but still has a lot to learn. Now that he knows Dream is a vampire, he’s eager to find out all he can .He shares a house with Sapnap and Antfrost, but spends so much time hanging out at Dream’s apartment he might as well live there too. 

**Sapnap-** Human. No familial connections to the supernatural, but he is obsessed with magic. When he was a kid, a friend’s dad taught him how to light a flame at the tip of his finger, and though his magical learning never progressed beyond lighting candles, he loves all things unnatural. He is the type of person who doesn’t care a whit if you’re supposedly dangerous, if you’re his friend he’ll trust you anyway. 

**Antfrost-** Human, but he is a fledgling mage. Since magical learning depends on intellectual capabilities and general open-mindedness, not genetic factors, it’s not detectable by other unnaturals such as Dream. Ant specializes in elemental magic, to the delight of Sapnap, and has a Siamese cat familiar, to the delight of George. 

P.S. He forgave Dream for the whole ‘drinking your blood’ thing. 

**Skeppy-** Human… almost. He inherited Sight from his mother’s side, and can pick out any unnatural in a crowd, though he can’t always identify what they are. Currently, Bad is the only one who knows of this ability, and Skeppy would like to keep it that way. His grandmother taught him quite a lot about the supernatural world, and he frequently uses this unique insight in pranks. Dream has come close to biting him out of sheer annoyance several times, and Techno actually has once. He doesn’t prank Techno anymore. 

**BadBoyHalo-** Demon. He eschews the typical demon MO of deal-making, electing to live a life as close to humanity as possible. He doesn’t swear because it might alert certain unnamed beings that he is no longer living where he’s supposed to. He’s also Dream’s spotting partner on especially hungry nights. His demon form has crimson horns resembling those of an impala and large dark wings that could belong to a dragon. He doesn’t exercise them as often as he should, and consequently is not a great flier. 

He started hanging around Skeppy because his friend could see other demons that might hunt down or report someone like him, but it quickly evolved into an incredibly sincere friendship. Bad even offered Skeppy a deal to make him immortal, not wanting to ever lose him, but he was turned down. He wasn’t happy about it, but understood the reasoning.


	2. SBI +Tubbo 'cus Phil's adopted him too

**Phil-** Fae, thousands of years old and with a paternal instinct that _refuses_ to be squashed. He stopped trying to resist it a long time ago, and has subsequently taken it upon himself to care for anyone he can find who needs it. His fae magic means that he can recognize pretty much any supernatural creature that comes his way, and every two hundred years or so his makeshift family will cycle through another batch of paranormal people. His glamor-less form is over seven feet tall, with pale green skin and silvery feathered wings reminiscent of a swallow-tailed kite. 

**Techno-** A vampire. He was turned around the year 1300 (he no longer remembers or cares about the exact date), and first met Phil during the French Revolution, though they only started keeping close contact after the aforementioned feeding incident. He’s unusual in that his bloodlust hasn’t mellowed over time, leading to Dream’s misconceptions about his age. Most vampires as old as him only need to feed around once a month. 

**Wilbur-** A selkie and siren hybrid, ostracized by both tribes because they didn’t approve of his parent’s relationship. He inherited his mother’s beautiful singing voice and salmon tail, but his father’s selkie contributions mean he can shed his tail like a skin and walk on land. He’s lived with Phil in the forest for around a decade, but still adores the ocean. He plays various gigs around town to try and make money to help Phil, though his adoptive father has repeatedly insisted he doesn’t need to. 

**Tommy-** Werewolf. He was bitten when he was six, after a woman who wasn’t being careful enough during her full moon transformation broke into his summer camp and attacked him and the two other boys in his cabin. One of them died from his injuries and the other was lucky enough not to be infected with the lycanthropy, but once a month Tommy turns into a tawny gold wolf and immediately tries to bite the dickens out of anyone he can reach. 

Every moon cycle, he stays with Phil for three or four days leading up to his transformation to keep himself and his family safe, but he lives with his parents the rest of the time. Phil thinks of him as family anyways, and Tommy feels the same way. He also visits frequently to see Tubbo. 

**Tubbo-** Faerie. Similar to fae, but with shorter lifespans (hundreds instead of thousands of years). While fae often have the traits of birds, faeries resemble insects. Tubbo has two sets of translucent bumblebee wings and a pair of antennae, and he stands about as high as a good-sized water pitcher. 

Phil found him (surprise, surprise) living in a box on the side of the road. To be fair, it was a very well-outfitted box, but it was starting to attract some unwanted attention and Phil offered him a safer place to stay that wouldn’t catch the eye of tourists. He gladly accepted. He’s very young for a faerie, only about twenty, but the rest of his kind are notoriously standoffish and his obvious friendliness didn’t sit well with them. He’d been on his own for most of his life until Phil took him in.


	3. Erebuddy else

**Ranboo-** Unknown. No one is really sure what he is, least of all Ranboo himself. He exhibits different types of magic depending on the phases of the moon. He sprouts wolf ears when it’s full, practices nature magic on a waning quarter, has weak hypnotic suggestion on a waxing crescent, and can turn invisible the night of the new moon, among other things. He has no memory of his family. 

He knows he’s at least part human, since his mixed-up magical energies don’t agree well with his very mortal brain and leave him with a spotty memory and occasional fainting fits. Phil has tried numerous times to take him in, but it hasn’t stuck yet. He prefers wandering, usually in the woods. 

**Fundy-** Fae and Dryad hybrid. As a result of the forest dryad DNA mixing oddly, he has the traits of a fox instead of the traditional bird-like appendages of the fae. He was lucky enough to escape being bonded to a tree or plant like his father and thus wasn’t confined to the forest, but he also couldn’t live in the world of the fae, which was heavily geared towards winged unnaturals. 

He eventually moved to the city and lives a few apartments down from Dream. His mixed heritage means his magic is fairly unpredictable, but he can generally control it enough to maintain some secrecy. Most of his neighbors think he’s a human who tried to take up magical gardening as a hobby, and he can hide his ears and tail with a glamor. 

**Schlatt-** Demon. A considerably more sinister one than Bad, though on about the same level power-wise. He roams the city at night searching for unhappy people down on their luck, looking to strike a deal. He doesn’t barter with souls (too much paperwork), but takes great pleasure in scamming them out of their money. His moral compass cracked a long time ago and is on the verge of shattering, but even he didn’t have the heart to put one over on Ranboo. He’s the one who took him to Phil the first time around. 

He uses a glamor full time, not even dropping it to sleep, but his demon form is a white-furred satyr with curling, golden ram’s horns. He does not have wings, opting to pop in and out of a pocket dimension to travel. More complicated to learn, but faster and less work than flying. 

**Quackity-** Angel. Believe it or not. Certainly not a traditional one as far as temperament goes, but he’s got all the essentials. Large white wings, glowing halo, wish granting magic, and thousands of years of experience that have left him with the maturity of an average twenty-year-old. He’s running from all the same things Bad is, and they found each other several hundred years ago and kept a loose line of contact, warning each other of hunters when they could. 

He started visiting Bad much more frequently when Skeppy came along, finding a kindred spirit in the human who’d been able to point him out at first glance. Occasionally they’ll meet up and pull a prank that borders on illegal levels of ridiculousness. Give him a rule to follow, and he’ll find a loophole, guaranteed. 

**Karl-** Vampiric Werewolf. An extraordinarily unlucky child, he was bitten by a werewolf at age twelve and then turned by a vampire at eighteen. Phil was the one who found him after his second bite and helped him start working through his new dual nature. He’s been eighteen for almost twenty years now, and is unfortunately constantly at war with his own conflicting instincts. Wolf feeding methods involve a lot of ripping and tearing, which is not ideal for a vampire who wants to leave his targets alive after drinking from them. This makes him difficult to spot for, and Phil still regularly goes with him since he doesn’t have a consistent spotting partner of his own yet. 

Thankfully, the one urge he’s never had to fight is the wolfish drive to find a pack, and he loves to be around people. He found a job working at a local TV station and made a name for himself as one of the nicest and friendliest people there. He currently shares a house with several of his coworkers and enjoys the close-knit group, though he joins Phil with Tommy during the full moon. His friends know he’s a werewolf, but they don’t know he’s also a vampire. It’s a touchy subject with him. 

**Niki-** River nymph. She guards a lovely little stream that runs through the woods near Phil’s house, and she and Wilbur eventually became fast friends. He liked the water, and she liked the music, so they naturally gravitated to one another. When she takes a humanoid form instead of talking through the river, she has pale skin and long aqua hair, though the shade and style change with some regularity. She’s also learned to make clothes from Wilbur over the years. The first time she appeared, she’d been dressed in the loose toga passed down from ancient Greek ancestors. She likes the modern fashions much better. 

She’s also good friends with Ranboo, who frequently wanders back to her stream and is delighted to see her every time without fail. It’s always a toss-up whether or not he remembers any of his previous visits, but she doesn’t care and after a lovely visit usually points him in the direction of Phil’s cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave another MCYT in the comments, and I'll see what I can pull out of this gelatinous blob in my head that occasionally produces good ideas. 
> 
> Chaotically confused Ranboo currently living rent-free in said coagulated jelly
> 
> (If anyone wants to use this AU be my guest and tell me when you do, I would be ecstatic. Just thought I'd put that out there.)


	4. Erebuddy erebuddy else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Random_Chaos for the requests! :)

**Awesamdude-** Dryad and human hybrid. Dryad DNA is really a toss up every time it mixes. In Sam’s case, he got enough of the human side that he’s untethered from plants, and the only magic he possesses is knowing how much moisture any plant needs and when exactly to water it. He keeps a small garden beside his house. The other trait he got from his dryad side is patchy green skin, which resembles a typical camouflage pattern and is darker around his face and arms and almost unnoticeable on his legs. It’s pretty much impossible to hide on a regular basis, but luckily the construction company he works for doesn’t care, and the worst he gets are a few odd looks in the grocery store. 

**Eret-** Mountain spirit. He is the personification of the mountain Alexandria is built on. He has no idea how old he is and neither does anyone else, he’s been around as long as the mountain and even the oldest fae can’t remember a time he wasn’t there. Despite that, he loves life and was never happier than the day he found out a city was going to be built. 

He works odd jobs to earn money and is competent in a huge variety of professions, including but not limited to, plumber, electrician, carpenter, nurse, tailor, and dance instructor. He doesn’t need anything but the ground beneath his feet to keep him alive, but he adores seeing the sights and fun places in the city and those require cash, plus he likes the work. Most people at least know who he is, even if they can’t recognize him on sight. He lives in the woods and is one of the few people who know about Phil’s cabin. He joins Niki in gently poking Ranboo towards it when he gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests in the comments :D


End file.
